


Donnie and Clyde

by kiyarasabel



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: Stensland and Clyde go on a road trip and fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright after a stream bemoaning the lack of content and because I keep talking about this fic but didn't want to upload until I'd finished, but after twisting my arm I figured I might as well put up what I have. I know what I want to do but I'm so busy writing my other fics and real life stuff is cutting into my time as well.
> 
> As usual this is un-beta'd

“And then she says she was only fucking me to get revenge on her husband!” The distraught Irishman slurred. Clyde wasn't sure if he was crying or sobbing as he told his story, possibly both. It was an unusual sight, to see a man so openly, publicly emotional like this, even in a bar a few drinks in, especially in the South. It made him uncomfortable to see a man so unguarded, he'd seen more stoic funerals, too many, in fact. 

“That does sound awful rough.” Clyde offered, refilling the man’s glass. It was an otherwise quiet night at the bar, the scarecrow of a ginger had been on some kind of alleged spiritual journey when the trucker he had hitched a ride with abandoned him at a rest stop. He'd made his way into the Duck Tape Bar and Grill, opened a tab with a valid card, so Clyde let himself be party to the stranger's troubles. “My last girlfriend waited until we'd gotten serious before admitting that she was an FBI agent who had been investigating me and my brother.”

“Women are terrible.” Stensland mumbled into his drink before grimacing. “Sometimes men are worse though...”

“That so?” Clyde tried to suppress the sudden uptick in his heart rate, hoping the dim lighting hid the rush of blood to his face, determined not to get his hopes up.

“Her husband tormented me, moved into my home, took over my life...” Stensland's long fingers twisted into his red hair as he turned his face into the bar.

“Right.” Clyde wasn't sure that he wanted the other man to clarify further.

“I'm a free man now though, taking paid vacation time off for the first time in my life and seeing what more this large country has to offer.” Stensland smiled at him before throwing back the rest of his drink.

“That must be nice. I've never been able to afford to take time off.” Clyde was wiping down the bar as he talked, taking the last empty glasses to the sink.

“You seem like you work pretty hard.” Stensland smiled again, his eyes slightly glassy. Clyde tried to reason that it was simple friendliness, even as he smiled back.

“I do try to put in my best effort.” The most he could really hope for was a better tip, even as he felt his gaze lingering too long with the other man’s, feeling his eyes crinkling at the edges, dimples sharp on his face as he could feel his grin practically pushing back his ears. He wiped the back of his palm across his forehead as he turned back to his work, trying to reason to himself that he was only bending over the regular amount as he rounded up the empty glasses from around the bar, setting chairs up on tables.

Stensland had fallen asleep, or rather more likely, passed out on the bar, his head tucked in his arms. Clyde felt a warm draw, an urge to take the man into his arms, wrap him in a blanket, tuck him into bed. It was probably just the novelty of seeing someone so openly vulnerable, rousing a protective instinct in him. Clyde decided to let him sleep as he finished closing up the bar, he didn't want to have to wake him. Having noticed the delicate veining around the now closed green eyes, Stensland looked like he needed the rest.

Stensland was slow to be roused as Clyde gently shook his shoulder. He blinked blearily through the distorted image of a glass in his face. “I gotta kick you out before I lock up for the night. Drink the water, you'll thank me later.”

Groaning Stensland did as he was told, hardly tracking the bartender stepping around to join him at his side. “I gotta pay you...” He slurred sleepily.

Clyde laughed. “I already ran your card, you just need to sign for it.”

“But I owe you a tip.” Stensland whined. “You're the best bartender I've ever had.”

Clyde had to keep reminding himself that the drunk man didn't mean anything by his compliments. “You were just lucky it was a slow night.” Stensland needed help to stand, and Clyde decided that he would leave the half full glass and hastily signed receipt for when he re-opened.

“Oh balls.” Stensland mumbled, leaning against the doorjamb as Clyde locked up. “I don't have anywhere to stay.”

Clyde bit his lip, feeling his cheeks flush and glad that the other man was too drunk to notice much less remember. “Well, there's a motel a ways down the road but between you and me I wouldn't want to stay there....”

“What do you suggest I do then?” Stensland leaned against Clyde's chest for balance and the former soldier was surprised that he could be comfortable against his hammering heart, wondering if the Irish man even recognized that what he was doing was so very intimate.

Clyde cleared his throat, looking at the dark trees to focus his thoughts. “Well, I live in a trailer I used to share with my brother, he's moved away but he's staying at his sweetheart’s in town tonight, so he might drop in tomorrow, but if you're okay with staying on the couch no one should bother you until I wake up in the morning.”

Stensland barely made a sound in response, and Clyde wondered if it was a snore, the other man using his chest as a pillow as if there was nothing amiss about falling asleep standing up. Clyde nudged him into motion and was impressed by the quality of the apparent sleepwalking as he led the barely conscious man to his car. The old Pontiac had picked up hardly a scratch from its trip through the corner save Mart window..

It had been a pain to get his license reinstated, one of many things Sarah had insisted on. She'd been so driven to help him get his life together. He’d been a fool to think that she was interested in him as he was. True to the curse, it wasn't like that at all. She'd sworn it was real, what they'd had, but that she'd kept so much from him, lied to him for so long about how she'd found him. Well, he just couldn't forgive that kind of misdirection, it left him feeling used, and after his time in the service he had hoped not to feel that way ever again.

He glanced over to Stensland, head lolling against the window and drooling, then smiled, the Irishman’s tale was nearly as wild as his own. Some of it had been a little alarming, lucky he didn't incur his own set of legal troubles from the description, but then, there was just something sympathetic about him, anyone with half a heart wouldn't be able to bear kicking someone like him while they were down.

Stensland said that he was doing the best he'd ever had, but Clyde had heard a lot of sob stories as a bartender and he knew how to recognize the bone deep despair of a lonely man trying to outrun his feelings. He'd seen a lot of that, too much, too.

~

Stensland awoke with a snort, face down on an unfamiliar couch. Groaning he closed his eyes again. “Jesus, fuck.” He cursed of his hangover.

“Now, now, down here that's what we call blasphemy.” Teased a deep voice, rolling with a pleasant accent.

Stensland squirmed, nearly falling to the floor as he rolled onto his back to look at his surroundings. “You're the bartender.” He remembered, looking at the tall, dark and handsome figure towering above his prone form.

“I am.” Clyde offered a glass of water as Stensland struggled to sit up, tortured by the squeaking of the couch springs as they lanced through his throbbing head. He wouldn't be able to swallow the water, wasn't certain that he wasn't about to throw up as it was, but he tentatively let some moisture sit on his tongue. “I was going to fix some eggs and hash, if you're feeling amenable.”

“I don't know yet.” He admitted, hands shaking around the glass of water, thinking that the ripples reminded him of the Trex's approach in Jurassic Park. The scene had frightened him terribly as a child, but he felt nostalgic for it now. He wondered if Clyde had any movies to watch. He closed his eyes as he chanced another mouthful of water.

“The bathroom is down the hall if you need it, and there's a wastebasket right there if you can't make it to the toilet.”

He nodded. After a moment of contemplation he heard Clyde's foot falls move away. Stensland wondered at how big he was, the man looked lean but was solid muscle. He smiled ruefully against the cool glass, knowing that he'd never be able to measure up. The night was a hazy blur, and he was immensely grateful for the kindness of the big bartender.

“I still owe you a tip!” He remembered, wincing at the volume of his own voice. “More than that, you've been so kind, I owe you a favor, a real debt between men.”

“I'm just being a good Samaritan, someone needed to help you out and I just happened to be the only one there.” Clyde diffused, scraping the bottom of the pan as he stirred the cooking food.

“That famous Southern hospitality I've heard so much about?” He muttered, the water finally seeming to clear his headache some.

Clyde chuckled. “I reckon it is.”

Stensland figured he would be too nauseous to eat but the smell of the hearty greasy breakfast food turned his stomach into sharp hunger pains instead. He was fidgeting when Clyde finally returned with plates, sitting next to him on the couch, toasting with his own glass of water before tucking into his own meal.

Stensland brought the fork to his mouth cautiously, blowing at the steam while he felt himself salivating. Clyde was looking at him sideways, tense in anticipation. Stensland moaned as it touched his tongue, chewing with gusto before swallowing and heaping another and another bite into his mouth, humming appreciatively. Clyde turned away and Stensland noticed one of his ears peeking out of his hair in a glowing red flush.

His stomach gurgled in warning and he stopped, setting his plate and fork down, clutching at the coffee table. He held his breath before shakily letting it out. “I guess I got ahead of myself there for a moment.” He eased back against the seat as his gut sounded like a battle. “Thank you, it was very good, and for everything else too.”

“Yeah, well, you're welcome... I don't have a lot of company so... It's nice to have someone to cook for. Since my brother moved out.” He hadn't meant to share that, but something about Stensland made him want to blurt out whatever silly thing came into his head. The sounds he'd made while eating were sure to keep him up at night for the near future.

Stensland tried to surreptitiously sniff at his armpit and retched, Clyde was alert in a moment, sizing up whether he could reach the wastebin without getting caught in the spray. Mercifully, Stensland recovered. “Sorry, I'm a bit ripe.”

“You can use the shower... I have probably have a pair of sweats you could wear.” Clyde offered.

“Thank you.” Stensland gasped, eyes wide in awe.

“Really, it's no problem.” Clyde knew that it was. There was just something to the fragile man that made him want to be obliging. It wasn't just that he was cute, Clyde had a long history of admiring men he didn't have a chance with, but Stensland was like a lost puppy, and he'd never learned his lesson about feeding strays.

It was dangerous to get attached, not just because this man was a stranger, much less that he had no clear indication that he even had a passing interest in other men. Clyde had spent his whole life trying to focus his attention on acceptable girls, but his stint in Juvie, not to mention two tours overseas, he'd been forced to realize that he had more than a passing interest in other men. It was a primary saving grace that even after the laws were overturned, servicemen were unlikely to tell and knew better than to ask.

He covered his face and groaned when he was sure that the shower would cover the sound of his distress. It was just another indication of the curse. He'd tried to take advice to move on, find a rebound opportunity after Sarah. He just wasn't one to move on. It was why he was still in his home town, tending bar. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go or someone else to be. And here he was sitting on the same couch picked up from a yard sale twenty years ago pining over an itinerant Irishman.

~

Stensland felt immensely reinvigorated after the shower and sliding into Clyde's baggy clothing. He wished he had held onto some weed, but hadn't dared take any bud with him since Colorado. He wondered if Clyde would know where to find some, bartenders usually had that kind of knowledge. 

He was about to ask as he exited bathroom, but paused to regard the sight of Clyde Logan relaxed and pensive, finding it held a certain sortof renaissance painting glow in the morning light. His shirt was stretched tight over his muscular chest with his arms slung over the back of the couch. He was a beautiful man, a feast for the eyes as his somber features shifted, looking up at Stensland with a shy smile and a hesitant spark in the dark amber of his irises.

“Do know where I can get some weed?” He asked, remembering what he'd set himself on before.

Clyde blinked before smiling. “Yeah, I know where you can get some weed.”

“Excellent, then point me in the right direction and I will...”

“I can drive you there and back... Seeing as you don't have anywhere else to be and you aren't familiar with the area.” Clyde smirked. “I haven't indulged in several years but... Maybe it might be nice to try again...”

~

After a quick stop by the Bangs’ home Clyde and Stensland returned to the couch to share a joint. It was only two puffs before Clyde started to feel it, first a tingling in his lips, and then a tightness in his throat. It felt like all the muscles in his body had unclenched for the first time. He slipped his gaze over to Stensland as they exchanged the joint again and he admired the sight the other man made, wild red hair mussed without consideration, smoke haloing him in easy tendrils as he breathed through full smiling lips.

“You're awfully pretty for a man.” Clyde sighed, the words escaping before he could think the action through.

Stensland's cheeks reddened unexpectedly and he stared in confused wonder. Clyde's eyes were drawn to the joint, now greatly diminished and he wondered when that had happened.

“You're pretty good looking yourself.” Stensland managed eventually, a slight nervous giggle escaping him. “I was talking recently about wanting to share a toke with someone who had boobs, and well, you certainly have a nice chest.” Stensland reached out to playfully grab at Clyde's pec, accidentally grazing his nipple as Clyde groaned. “I... I never... Did anything with a man before.” He admitted, blushing deeper.

“It's been a long time for me.” Clyde replied.

“I don't really know what I'm supposed to do.” Stensland was nervous, but the weed kept him relaxed as he moved closer to the big bartender.

“You could kiss me, if you like?” Clyde nearly whispered, their faces growing closer, hot breath shared between them.

“Yeah, I think I'd like that.” Stensland pressed forward, gasping at the sensation of the large mouth meeting his own, their lips curling together. He wasn't sure if it was just the weed, the way his skin was flushing with pinpricks of heat. The kiss was cautious at first, exploratory before deepening. It was gradual, feeling inexorable as if it was the way life had always been. Stensland wasn't sure when he'd moved straddle Clyde's lap, but he was rutting against Clyde's abs, Clyde's hand was firm against the back of his head as his elbow hooked over his hip.

Stensland finally pulled back, feeling somewhat dizzy as he caught his breath, his hands holding Clyde's broad shoulders for support. “Are you enjoying this?”

“So much.” Clyde reassured him, moving his hand to cup Stensland's face.

“I just, I don't feel your cock.” Stensland admitted, as his own usually slipped up along his belly nearly to his navel, impossible to ignore when he was hard, usually pressing the waistband of his boxers.

Clyde grinned. “Well, if that's all,” He reached for Stensland's hand, and brushed his knuckles along the inside of one thick thigh.

“Oh... Oh!” Stensland was startled that he could feel so much detail through the thick denim of Clyde's jeans, tracing the rim of the fat tip clearly as Clyde moaned, twitching against his fingers. Clyde's hand had moved to clutch at his ass. It wasn't until one finger was teasing at the rim of his hole did Stensland realize that Clyde's hand had slipped inside the sweat pants. “We should... Probably get some place more comfortable.”

Clyde grunted and straightened up, moving his arms to wrap his prosthetic against Stensland's back while his flesh arm was braced under his hips. Stensland yelped, clutching him tighter as he realized that the one armed man was carrying him with surprising ease.

“That's incredibly hot.” He blurted after being dropped on the bed. “Totally unfair...” His jaw dropped as Clyde's jeans hit the floor, locking the door behind him.

“If don't want to keep going, just tell me.” Clyde's expression was strained, if hopeful.

“Y-yeah... I definitely want to keep going, I just... Don't know if that's going to fit inside me.”

Clyde laughed, “No, I don't think that you would be ready for that. Have you been fingered before?” He asked it casually as he stripped his shirt and prosthetic, grabbing a bottle of lube from a drawer in the night stand.

“Only a little, by myself.” Stensland admitted, though it had been infrequent, hesitant explorations in the shower, only managing a finger or two, barely to the second knuckle.

“Okay, good, I'll be gentle then.” Clyde knelt down between his legs and then reached up, firmly gripping the waistband of the sweats before pulling them off in a single motion. Stensland scrambled to remove the borrowed t-shirt as Clyde started to gently pepper his soft belly with kisses. 

Stensland gasped as he felt Clyde's slick fingertips swirl around his opening while the big mouth teased his crotch. Stensland whined and shuddered at the sensation of Clyde's stubble rasping past his cock before the man began to soothe it with his tongue. He cried out when one of Clyde's large fingers breached him, his knees coming up to press tight against Clyde's ears while the latter was swallowing his length with a practiced ease.

Hot drool pooled along his hips as he moved on instinct, writhing and bucking between the sensation of the finger massaging his prostate and Clyde's throat squeezing his cock. It was too good, amazing, better than he ever could have expected and he looked down to meet Clyde's sly eyes with a sharp catch in his chest. The bartender's dark eyes were black with want, his normally somber countenance lax in pleasure. A hum seemed to travel up Stensland's spine and he was about to say something when he felt a second finger broach him, and it was enough to send him over the edge.

It was suddenly all too much at once as he spilled down Clyde's throat, the thick fingers spreading him open and he pulled away, pushing back on Clyde's head with a grimace.

“Oh fuck that was incredible.” He sputtered, shivering. 

Clyde just smiled his slow grin, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. He moved back up the bed to settle his bulk against Stensland's body, holding his weight on his elbows. They kissed again for awhile, bodies flush and gently rolling their hips together.

Stensland reached between them and then swore. “Oh, Jesus, I've never needed to use both hands.”

“I haven't been able to do so in awhile either.” Clyde chuckled, resting his weight against his stump, pleased that Stensland had been so polite about it so far, hadn't shown any kind of revulsion.

“Does it hurt?”

“Only sometimes.”

“Can I touch it?”

“Well you've already touched my dick, so I don't suppose it'll do me any harm.” He was blushing even as he tried to hide his uncertainty, raising his mangled arm to be better examined. Stensland curled his fingers around his elbow, then gently tugged the arm forward to plant a kiss on the star shaped surgical scar.

“All better, right?” Stensland's eyes were starry and Clyde surged up to kiss him more thoroughly.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Clyde asked after catching his breath.

Stensland swallowed, his cock jumping at the thought, almost startled to notice that he was hard again already. “You really want me to?” He asked, disbelieving that such a big strong man was offering himself to him.

“God yes.” Clyde rolled over, spreading his legs.

“Fuck, really?”

“Condoms are on the dresser.” He nodded towards the box, putting lube on his fingers to open himself up.

“Oh, shit.” It was suddenly real, Stensland realizing that this was happening, that he was really about to have sex with another man, something that he had only ever considered in the abstract. It was so much more with a man like this, Clyde was so much better than an idle thought discarded with a tissue for a quick wank.

He drank in the sight as he stroked himself to readiness, steeling his nerves as he slipped on the condom. Clyde's thick dark hair spilled over the elbow curved over his head, his full chest spreading broadly with each breath and twitching as he fucked himself on his fingers. Stensland licked his lips and moved closer, carefully pressing his knees against the mattress. He ran his hands over the long muscular legs, the disarming sensation of the coarse hair under his grasp. The thick heaviness of Clyde's dick, canting to one side, throbbing as Stensland moved in.

Clyde shuddered and groaned as pulled his fingers free with a squelch. He helped guide Stensland to his heat, moaning as the the other man pressed and rubbed against the opening with curiosity before finally pushing in.

“Fuck, you're so tight.” Stensland gasped, amazed how the furnace of a man felt around him, how good the thick legs wrapping around him felt. He'd craved fucking someone bigger than him before, and he felt almost overwhelmed by Clyde's presence all around him, the inside of an elbow at his waist while Clyde wiped his fingers off on a nearby towel.

“My toys are pretty modest.” He admitted, red faced. “You're the biggest thing in my ass in years.”

“Fuck.” Stensland repeated, running his hands over the expanse of Clyde's body laid out before him, gingerly rolling his hips to hear little whimpers escaping from the solid mountain of muscle below him.

“You can fuck me harder, darlin’, I won't break.” Clyde groaned.

“Right.” It was like Stensland had forgotten how to handle a partner, now that it was rolling hills of meat rather than the softness of a woman. It was different, even if every partner was different, and Clyde was very responsive to his touch. He leaned down and forward, almost shy to meet his face, almost afraid to kiss him again. The feeling of Clyde's dick against his belly as they moaned into each other's mouths helped ground him, one hand settling to a massive thigh and the other twisting into the thick black locks.

Clyde fisted the sheets in his hand as Stensland started to find his rhythm, the ginger uncaring that his voice was breaking in high pitched gasps, shuddering at Clyde's enthusiastic encouragement. Clyde reached up to grasp the headboard and anchor himself, grunting loudly. Stensland's hands moved to trail down Clyde's throat, fingers twitching, before resting both palms against the broad expanse of sweaty chest. He whined, feeling the powerful muscles trembling with each movement of his own pumping hips even as his own ass clenched against the lingering sensation of having been opened.

He came before he even realized that he was close, body shaking as he sank against Clyde's voluminous body. He groaned. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?” Clyde panted, petting Stensland's hair.

“You didn't get off.” Clyde's dick was still unignorably hard against his belly. 

“Plenty of time for that still.” Clyde rumbled. He considered explaining that he had come from the prostate stimulation, but wasn't sure that Stensland would understand the difference between that and ejaculation. He also wasn't about to tell him to stop stroking his length with apparent fascination for its size.

“Could I...” Stensland's eyes were wide as he flicked his gaze between Clyde's eyes and his dick. He licked his lips, wiggling his whole body. “Can I suck your dick?” Those full pink lips tightened anxiously.

Clyde laughed. “Has anyone ever said no to that?”

Stensland flushed. “It's just, I've never done it before so I'm probably not going to be very good at it and...”

Clyde cut him off with a kiss. “There's no pressure. Just don't bite me okay.” He grinned.

Stensland smiled and nodded, starting to kiss his way down Clyde's torso, sliding down the bed until his hands gripped Clyde's hips. He licked his lips again, eyes still wide with anxiety as he faced the throbbing member. A hissed gasp escaped Clyde as Stensland sighed over him before slowly pressing his lips to the tip, cautiously lapping his tongue up the bottom. Clyde groaned as he was enveloped by the heat of Stensland's mouth.

Stensland had slicked his hands with lube and was working Clyde's shaft with both hands as he maintained eye contact, face red and green eyes dark with lust. Like Christmas. The thought came unbidden and he would have snorted except that Stensland's tongue swirled around him and for a moment he saw stars.

“You're a natural.” Clyde groaned, running the back of his hand against Stensland's forehead.

The Irishman hummed before pulling away. “I don't think I can get any more of you in my mouth.”

“That's fine, you're doing amazing.” He brushed his thumb across a cheekbone.

“I really want to get you off.... But I'm probably not going to be able to, will I?” He finally averted his eyes.

“No I, it takes awhile... I might overindulge myself a bit.” Clyde offered.

Stensland looked frustrated before nodding. “Right, okay then...”

“Do you want me to beat off for you? I'd like to mark you up a little.”

He dipped his head down and sucked at Clyde again before pulling off with a pop. “Okay... But I think that I want to taste you...”

“Fuck, keep talking like that and this won't take long at all.” He took himself in hand, thumbing his tip before working gradually to increase his pace panting open mouthed as Stensland watched him hungrily, waiting eagerly with his hands on Clyde's knees. He tried to keep his breathing measured as the tension built in him, his heart pounding as his gut tightened. “Are you ready for it?” He grunted as he got close.

“Yeah.” Stensland's throat bobbed as he swallowed in anticipation, his tongue swiping over his full lips, fingers clenching as Clyde's breath stuttered. Clyde exhaled sharply as his first spurt striped across Stensland's face and hair before the ginger bobbed forward to suck down the rest. Clyde made a keening noise as he felt the eager tongue lapping across his tip, channeling the flow down the pale man's throat.

“You're so good, Stensland.” Clyde praised, running his hand through the riotous orange curls. Better than I deserve. He thought, before chiding himself for the negativity.

“I had an excellent demonstration earlier.” He mumbled, rising up from the floor. Clyde pulled him into a kiss, after running his tongue over the bead of cum trailing over Stensland's lower lip. He savored the taste of himself in the other's mouth, wondering if Stensland had enjoyed the same.

“So... How did I measure up to your expectations?” Clyde asked, trying to sound casual.

“Far exceeded my wildest fantasies.”

They lounged, curled tightly together before Clyde broke the silence again. “I've been meaning to ask you, when I ran your card... How do you pronounce your first name?”

“Oh hell, I suppose you can guess why I don't use it then. It's like Donald without the second D. Harder O, like donut. The M and H is silent.”

“Did you ever have a nickname?”

“Some people called me Donnie.”

“Would you mind me calling you that?” He glanced away. “It feels a bit impersonal to call you by your last name when we uh...”

Stensland giggled. “I never thought of it that way but I suppose you're right.”

“It just feels kind of wrong in civilian life.”

“You were a soldier.”

“Yeah....” He wasn't sure if he should mention prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a road trip fic, it takes awhile for them to actually get on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by MartianReihiko on Twitter.
> 
> Y'all were lovely about the last chapter so I made sure to make this one appropriately special before uploading it.

The trailer door opened loudly and Clyde startled awake from a half doze.

“The Bang Brothers were saying that you dropped by with a skinny ginger twink earlier and... Hot damn it smells like weed in here.” Jimmy's voice carried.

“Ah shit.” Clyde swore sitting up and struggling to pull on his pants.

“You ain't smoked weed since you were what, fourteen?” 

“I did not imbibe anything of the sort until I was seventeen at least.” Clyde protested as he exited his room, suddenly aware of his bare chest and belatedly crossing his arms as if to cover it, feeling his face heat as he realized that he was probably covered with bite marks. “And what happened to knocking?”

Jimmy actually seemed surprised as he looked at his brother, before a slow smile spread across his face. “I'll be damned, you really did bring someone home.”

“Yeah, and I would appreciate if you didn't make a presentation of it.”

“Aw hell, you know I'm just giving you a hard time, I'm happy for you, really.” Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck. “So uh, any chance that I'm going to meet your new friend or should I clear out for awhile?”

“I think that will be okay, but let me ask him...” Clyde was interrupted when the door opened behind him and Stensland pushed past him.

“Hi, it's fine, I'm Stensland, I'm just passing through.” He greeted eagerly.

Jimmy blinked, disbelieving before extending a hand. “Jimmy Logan, I'm Clyde's big brother. So, Stensland huh? Interesting name, you're Irish right?”

“Yeah, I’ve been traveling since I was able though, trying to be more a man of the world.” He grinned, shaking Jimmy's hand casually.

Clyde was at a bit of a loss, he hadn't really expected a negative reaction from his brother, but they'd never spoken about it, even when it had only been rumors that Clyde had been seen kissing other boys. Jimmy was being friendlier than he'd really expected, wondered if there wasn't a touch of pity in it. 

After Sarah, his brother had been a little overprotective when girls had flirted with him at the bar. Then, worse, had tried to play wingman. Clyde was quiet, preferring to observe as Stensland explained his journey and Jimmy played a more subdued role as a concerned big brother, but it was impossible to see Stensland as any real threat. Jimmy had spared a few worried glances his brother's way, but seemed to be mostly at ease over the arrangement.

“I'm not sure where I'm going next, it's been interesting just riding along at random, but I'm trying to decide between heading to Florida or New York, maybe see the capitol.” Stensland mused.

Jimmy’s eyes glinted with a look that made Clyde scowl on reflex. “You know, if you take a few days, it's not that far to D.C. Clyde, when was the last time you took a weekend off?” So it was Jimmy the wingman he was getting now.

“Oh, I couldn't impose any more...” Stensland objected, flushing as he looked down.

“Ah, he'll be glad to, he needs the break.” Jimmy insisted.

Clyde narrowed his eyes at his brother before turning his attention back to the man who had been occupying his attention for most of the last day.

Stensland was obviously trying to smother a hopeful expression, to look away. Clyde swallowed, feeling that worrying tug his heartstrings. “Yeah... I think I might like that.” 

His heart started hammering all the more powerfully as Stensland broke into a grin, green eyes glittering and Clyde could feel heat spread all the way down his neck. Stensland's face colored as he licked his lips, eyes tracking where he'd left marks on the other man’s flesh.

Jimmy cleared his throat. “Well, I think that I better leave you two to keep getting acquainted,” The grin he gave his brother was loaded with innuendo as Clyde looked away. Jimmy pulled him into a hug before patting him on the back. “Take care of yourself.” He reached to shake Stensland's hand again. “Keep in mind that's my little brother, and I think that we might become good friends, Stensland.”

“Thank you, I've been very happy to know him so far, and I think that I rather like this town.” 

“Glad to hear it.” Jimmy clapped him on the shoulder before turning and heading to the door, waving before stepping out of view.

Clyde heaved a sigh. “Well that was embarrassing, sorry to put you on the spot like that.”

“Not a problem, that was the least threatening shovel talk someone has confronted me with in awhile.”

“I have a shift tonight, but the next couple days off... We could leave any time after that, if you'd like.”

“Tomorrow morning?”

“Sounds like a date...” Clyde swallowed, almost regretting the casual confirmation.

“Yeah, I guess it is...” Stensland was looking at him with a hesitant expression of wonder. “Maybe the first of many?”

“I'd like that.”

~

It was another slow night at the bar, and Stensland was making a fool of himself with the jukebox, dancing for the amusement of onlookers and drinks.

“You should take a break, join me.” Stensland offered, hair plastered to his forehead as he sipped the water glass he'd been alternating with cocktails all night. Clyde was glad that he wasn't drinking quite so heavily, that his mood was so much brighter than the previous night. It made him feel warm to consider that he'd had a part to play in it.

Clyde shook his head, as much to clear his head as to answer, letting his hair fall in his face as a shield to his reticent expression. “Not a chance, I can hardly slow dance.”

“Well, then let's slow dance.” Stensland tugged gently at his wrist and pulled him to the space before the jukebox, queuing in from the selection a surprisingly soft acoustic guitar lead in.

Clyde couldn't help but smile, even as he felt his ears burn, feeling exposed like this in front of the people who knew him. He wouldn't lie that he hadn't been concerned what people would think when he turned up with the man he'd brought home last night, not when Stensland had kissed his cheek as his ‘first tip’ of the night. The mood in the bar was friendly, no outright judgement or disdain, but he hadn't missed the incredulous or pitying glances sent his way. Stensland had been dancing the night away, oblivious to the scrutiny, alive with joy, and Clyde knew that he was already in over his head. He just hoped that it wouldn't hurt too terribly when this delightful interlude reached its end.

_Soo close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters”_

The dark thoughts drifted as he smiled, the sounds of an uncommonly gentle James Hetfield coming over the speakers. “Hadn't taken you for a Metallica fan.”

“Not really, but I think that this song makes a nice exception.” Stensland placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip, so Clyde did the same.

_“Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters”_

 

Clyde was self conscious as he shuffled his feet, feeling too large and awkward in a way he hadn't since his first major growth spurts hit in his teen years. It was a relief that Stensland was nearly his height. One of the perks to dating men, he generally didn't need to crouch or crane his neck down as much. Stensland had stepped closer to guide him, coaxing him to rock his body with the beat. He slid his left arm to Stensland's back.

_“Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters”_

 

There wasn't any space between them now, his right arm around Stensland's narrow shoulders while the Irishman’s loosely circled his chest.

_“Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know”_

Clyde could feel their hearts beating together and it made him ache, wondering if he had known how maudlin the song was before he'd agreed to this. The swelling of the music was urging him to do something more than sway back and forth.

_“So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know”_

 

“Ah hell, may as well have a little fun with it.” Clyde took Stensland's hand and twirled him, earning a giggle as their audience whooped and cackled.

_“I never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters”_

 

Grinning, he decided to start singing along.

_“Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know”_

 

Stensland had joined him, and they were trying different moves, less inhibited.

_“So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters”_

Heart pounding, he pulled Stensland to his chest and kissed him soundly.

~

Cleaning up that night was easier than usual, the regulars clearing out conspicuously early as Clyde picked up on a plethora of knowing looks. Truly, few things were more awkward than knowing that the whole town was likely abuzz now with rumors about his sex life. He wasn't sure that anyone had ever left visible hickeys on him before, and he wondered how kids had dealt with the embarrassment when such gestures were as common as they'd been in high school.

He wished he had the same kind of goofy self confidence radiating from Stensland. Perhaps it was easier in a place where everyone didn't know you.

“What's it like where you live?” Clyde asked as they pulled up to the trailer.

Stensland considered the question before shrugging. “Well, I'm living in Vancouver for now, my eTA still has a few years left on it and I've got a work permit for the time being, but I don't really know if I want to stay there long term. The climate's nice, people are interesting but... It gets lonely. I have people I _know_ but I wouldn't say that I really have any friends. Aside from all that business I told you about, the only other person I really know is my old roommate, but I've barely seen him since he moved in with his girlfriend and he wasn't very sympathetic to my plight.”

“That's a shame.” Clyde sighed, smiling supportively. “I may have grown up in this town, but aside from a few people, and really, just family, I don't have a lot of company myself.”

A beat of silence passed as they walked into the trailer together. Stensland's eyes fell on the couch and a flush creeped up his neck remembering how they'd started there. He looked up at Clyde but the other man was staring off, his face the usual portrait of somber thoughtfulness. Stensland stepped closer, tentatively ran his fingers up Clyde's shoulder before coming to a rest cupping his neck.

“At least we aren't lonely right now.” He offered, pulling only slightly to get their lips to meet. Clyde melted into his arms, carefully wrapping his own tightly around the slimmer body and Stensland felt safe in a way he wasn't sure he'd known before. They simply stood, kissing slowly for a long while, hands caressing as their tongues danced and teeth worried lips.

“I appreciate it.” Clyde mumbled finally. “But I'm afraid it's time for me to retire... You can join me, if you want... I know that the couch is... I mean, there's my brother's old bedroom but... I don't think that he'll be back so soon without calling ahead.”

“Clyde, it's fine, I don't mind just sleeping. I'm pretty tired myself, don't ordinarily stay out so late.”

“Okay then. Thank you for staying with me for my shift. Certainly made the night go by faster.” They were holding hands as they walked the few steps across the home to Clyde's room. He looked slightly abashed that the smell of sex hadn't yet dissipated, but stripped to his boxers and a t-shirt before laying down. Stensland carefully slid in beside him. The full size mattress wasn't strictly intended to be shared, but Clyde was considerately still, lying on his back. Stensland snuggled closer, putting his face in the thick mane of hair at the other's neck and carefully settling his hand over Clyde's belly.

~

Stensland was disoriented when he woke up and it took him a moment to realize what had woke him. While Clyde had fallen to sleep in almost the same position he'd lay down in, now he was tense, his whole body twitching intermittently as he mumbled frantically into his pillow. Stensland was alarmed, the sight of the larger man’s unconscious agitation was eerie. He wondered if this was one of those PTSD flashbacks he'd heard about, worried that Clyde would lash out reflexively. It wasn't that he was worried about getting hit, but how guilty Clyde would feel when he came back to himself. Still, it was obvious that whatever was going on in the sleeping man's head was unpleasant, and if there was anything Stensland could do to help, it was his duty to do so.

He reached a hand out to Clyde's shoulder, leaning his own body away just in case. Clyde shuddered but didn't seem to register the contact, so Stensland gripped a little tighter, giving a gentle shake as he spoke aloud. “Clyde, Clyde wake up, it's just a bad dream.” He could see tears running down the other man's face and felt his own welling up in answer.

It seemed to take an eternity but had to be less than a minute before he knew Clyde was awake, responding by going very quiet and still before speaking.

“I'm sorry.” He gasped, finally. “I don't... I didn't know that I would have a nightmare, I didn't mean to wake you up.”

“No, it's fine, these things happen, it's okay, you're okay.” Stensland reassured, moving closer.

Clyde nodded, squeezing his eyes closed as he struggled to control his breathing.

“You can let it out, I'm here for you.” Stensland reassured, running the palm of one hand over a tear soaked cheek before leaning down to kiss them from the other. Clyde hesitated before reaching out to him, pulling him close and nuzzling into Stensland's hair. Stensland just made soothing noises, his hands smoothing wherever they went. Clyde's sniffling slowly petered off as the shaking of his massive shoulders slowed. Feeling the veritable mountain of a man quaking below him made Stensland suddenly feel very powerful.

Daylight began to break in a dim gray, bringing the room from darkness to shaded monochrome.

“I probably won't be able to get back to sleep, but I'll let you rest.” Clyde offered, starting to pull away. Stensland clung tighter.

“No, I want you to stay.”

“Well, okay then, just a little while longer.”

~

Stensland hadn't even noticed that he'd nodded off again until he woke to an empty bed, sunlight streaming in and the scent of coffee on the air. He stumbled first to the bathroom before spotting Clyde doing crunches in the living room. Clyde sat up as he noticed. 

“I wanted to let you sleep, we'll be on the road for awhile, after all.” Clyde rose to his feet, looking restless. “There's some breakfast in the fridge, I hope you don't mind that it's cold, I could heat it up if you'd like-”

Stensland kissed him to stop the nervy rambling. “Cold is fine, I usually don't have more than a scone for breakfast. At this rate I'll gain twenty pounds by the time I get back.”

“Yeah... I forget that other people don't need to eat as much as I do.” He looked embarrassed as he hovered while Stensland pulled a plastic wrapped plate out of the fridge.

“Well, it looks like you're in good practice burning it off. I was never really very good with any of that, always too skinny and weak, the girls would outperform me.”

Clyde looked him over. “You'd probably do well with cardio, would need to focus more on stamina than strength with your build.”

Stensland laughed. “No thanks, I'd prefer to watch you get to it.”

Clyde grinned. “Well, when you put it like that...” He dropped to a push-up position. “Now, I couldn't do this with my old arm, so I had to be creative with other forms of push ups.” He lifted his prosthetic hand, his balance secure between his other three limbs. “So naturally, I can do one handed push-ups.” He dropped a few of the exercises smoothly before lifted his opposite leg. “And one arm and one leg.” He demonstrated a few more with still impeccable form and balance.

“I don't do claps anymore, but some people find triceps impressive.” He rocked back from his palms to his elbows. Stensland licked his lips, thinking about the connotations of such feats of power and finesse. “Can also do those side to side.”

“I was never able to master handstand push-ups, and like I said, I don't want to put too much strain on the new arm to do any of the fancier moves, I can probably do spins or pushing off the ground one handed but the last thing I need is to strain my good arm.”

Stensland chuckled. “I didn't even know that there _were_ other kinds of push-ups. I mean aside from the easy ones off your knees”

Clyde hid a smirk, he could picture exactly the sort described, could also picture how likely terrible Stensland's form would be. While the redhead finished his meal, Clyde continued to demonstrate his morning routine and Stensland had an all new appreciation for the other's glorious muscles.

“I should probably get a shower in before we hit the road, don't want to trap you in the car with my BO.” Clyde noted, still rattling off his observations in the slightly desperate tone he had been since waking.

“Actually... Before you do that... I was wondering if we could... Ah, well...” He ducked his head, flushing. “Would... Would you mind terribly to finger me again?”

Clyde laughed heartily. “I sure can do that for you, sweetheart.”

They didn't hurry to the bedroom, taking their time again simply to kiss and hold each other as they effectively danced across the trailer. Stensland had almost forgotten what he was there for as they started stripping and he couldn't get enough of touching Clyde's glistening body, lapping eagerly at his sweat, moaning at the taste of his musk.

“Shh, baby, relax.” Clyde rumbled affectionately, putting his hand on Stensland's hip to anchor him to the bed for a moment. Clyde paused, looking down at him, eyes raking in the view, and Stensland felt his skin heat with it. “Don't touch yourself, trust me, you'll think that you want to, but it's much better if you're patient.” He explained, spreading lube over his fingers. “Just lay back and let me take care of you.” He settled alongside his body, sliding his left arm behind Stensland's neck and slipping his hand down between his legs.

Stensland whined and pressed into the first touch, Clyde's finger teasing, circling and barely pressing in before relenting, making him mewl and squirm for more. He moaned out loud as he was finally breached and his hips moved of their own accord. Clyde was smiling down at him, eyes soft but heated.

“There you go, just like that, nice and easy.” Clyde crooned, leaning in to press kisses along his face and neck. Stensland shuddered and surrendered to the treatment.

Eventually he started to regain his senses. “More... Add another... I... Want to go further this time.”

“Okay then, hun.” Clyde slid his primary finger out before swirling and pressing in gradually with two. Stensland was gripping the sheet with both hands, knees drawn up, hips pressing into the pressure with his feet planted. Clyde continued to take his time if there was never a hurry, like he would be perfectly satisfied to do this all day.

Stensland's breath was catching in his chest, body trembling as he brokenly asked. “More, please, Clyde.”

The big man seemed somber this time, taking greater care to spread him before easing in the new digit. Stensland was certain that he was losing his mind, the pressure to his rim was madness enough but the pads of Clyde's fingers rubbing inside him were fairly shattering the world around him, externally Clyde's thumb was rubbing the same area and Stensland felt like he was being torn apart. His dick was throbbing but he was going to trust Clyde, who certainly seemed to know exactly what he was doing. 

Everything shattered at once, he knew he was screaming, his legs shaking powerfully as his whole body convulsed.

“Easy, easy there, Donnie, honey, tell me you're okay.”

“Fuck... Jesus. Christ, fuck.” Stensland swore, still shaking, he looked down and was surprised to see that he was still erect, that he hadn't spilled across his belly. “What... I could have sworn I just...”

“That, darling, is a prostate orgasm.” Clyde's tone and expression irrepressibly smug.

“Oh, fuck...” Stensland panted. “Can you do that again?”

“I can certainly try.”

~

“You don't know how to drive?” Clyde asked incredulously.

Stensland shrugged, spreading his hands helplessly. “I've been able to rely on public transportation for most of my life. It was a little tough switch to hitchhiking, but I did not care to repeat the experience of a Greyhound bus.”

“Can't blame you there, I had a friend who rode one which caught fire, and then they found out that it wasn't even uncommon.”

“That's terrifying, I'm just relieved the worst I had to suffer was a breakdown and the reek of piss.”

“So I'm not going to push it now, but I'm going to have you driving by the end of this. Maybe you can get a rental for the rest of your trip.”

“Maybe.” _Maybe I'll never leave._ Stensland considered to himself. He tried not to read too much into the kindness he'd been shown. Clyde was quiet, hesitant to initiate affection or serious conversation. It had just felt so comfortable, the way he'd felt at home, how everyone had been so warmly accepting of him. “I have to admit... I was a little worried about those stereotypes about rural Americans.”

Clyde frowned. “Which ones?”

“I just mean, that everyone was much friendlier and... Accepting than I had expected. I certainly wasn't expecting to go home with a man while out here.”

Clyde grunted, decided not to correct him. On the surface, small towns seemed like family, and Stensland would be safe on his own, but Clyde had been in precarious situations in high school, even before anyone had cause to be suspicious of his inclinations. It had been easy to simply push his interest at girls, even if none of them had really returned the gesture. He'd always known that there was a wider world outside of the small town, and part of why he'd enlisted was in hopes to see some of it.

He glanced at Stensland, who was watching the countryside roll by with an easy smile and it brought him again to a sense of peace. Maybe he would follow the advice given to him, follow Stensland's example and enjoy a more extensive road trip. The military hadn't allowed for nearly as much travel as had been advertised, and even that was mostly limited to bases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not used to writing chapters of this length (I don't know how I'm going to get back to the FoE standard 10k) so a lot happens and a lot of thoughts flicker through. Originally this was just the scene of Stensland meeting Jimmy, Dancing at the bar and the end scene in the car. After the warm reception the first chapter of this got, I went back to punch it up and add in some floating scene ideas.
> 
> It is a tragedy that no one has ever sung or danced with me to Nothing Else Matters despite that I have been very deliberate to bring it up to every partner since high school. I actually tend to dislike songs in a fic so I always try to chop it up with action, considering one of my WIPs is a karaoke fic, I have started to adapt.
> 
> I have done a stunning amount of research into immigration law for the sake of fic at this point.
> 
> Shout out to Magnús Scheving (Sportacus) of Lazytown Fame for the fancy push ups, watch some of those videos when you have the time. "Sportacus Push Ups" will get you a selection to choose from.
> 
> I'm the friend who's Greyhound caught fire and suffered a few breakdowns, every time I ride I swear it's the last.
> 
> I went to high school in a rural area starting as a freshman in 2001. First day of school I was warned to stay away from the two girls who'd made the mistake of being openly bisexual, one of whom had her teeth knocked out for it. I like to think that maybe it wasn't so bad for Clyde, especially given that his big brother was the Star Quarterback, but there were definitely altercations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stensland learns to Drive. Clyde survives this harrowing adventure and talks about growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Discussions of Bullying and school shootings
> 
> So, Clyde's descriptions of events and bullying are taken directly from what I went through growing up.
> 
> Columbine and the fallout of that was a fundamental impact on American culture especially in schools. It was hard enough to write about this subject as something that was somewhat personal, but the week I was originally about to post this, the Parkland shooting happened, and I needed to take a break from the subject.
> 
> Shout-out to Cat @yeager_carl on Twitter for being my beta on this chapter.

“Okay, now, _slowly_ let the clutch out, while _gently_ giving it some gas.” Clyde was gripping the handle near his head, white-knuckled, as he advised Stensland, who had stalled and nearly crashed a few times already. Fortunately the parking lot was vast and mostly empty at their end of it. “It was described to me as juggling, just, try to feel the balance between the two.”

The car revved dangerously before jolting forward. “Aha! I've done it!”

“Good job, now try to stop without stalling it again.”

“Okay… First, I clutch, and then brakes?”

“Yes.”

The car lurched to a sudden stop, and Clyde let out a breath of relief that the engine was still running.

“Good, now do that again a few more times until you get the hang of it. Then we'll turn around, and you can try shifting to second.”

They did a few circles in the parking lot, practicing shifting from first to second, only stalling a few more times. When Clyde deemed Stensland ready for third, the Irishman nearly panicked as Clyde directed him back onto the highway.

“No. I'm not ready. I'm going to crash. I don't even have a license!”

“Definitely don't crash then.” Clyde replied in a deadpan. “Now, when we make it to about 50, clutch in and shift up to fourth.”

Nervously glancing at the mirrors, Stensland followed Clyde's instruction.

“Good, take the next exit and see if you can shift back down all right.”

Stensland was only all too ready to do as he was told, but found that after a while of no disasters it wasn't quite as bad as he'd feared. He almost felt at ease by the time he finally drew the car to a stop, completing the steps of taking the car out of gear, pulling the emergency brake, and shutting off the ignition before stepping out. Once his feet touched down on terra firma however, he realized that he was shaking. Clyde stood behind him and pulled him close.

“You did a damn fine job of that.”

“I can't believe you made me go on the highway!” Stensland gasped, laughing nervously.

“If I hadn't pushed you to do it, you would have taken months to work up the nerve. It took me years to finally start driving on my own and then...” He trailed off. “My sister Mellie loves driving, though, so it wasn't too much trouble, and they made sure I knew what I was doing in the service.”

Stensland turned around in Clyde's embrace to look at him more clearly. “What was it like?”

“In the service?”

“Having siblings. I was an only child, my parents split when I was young, and I mostly stayed with my mother.”

Clyde blinked, his somber face sympathetic. “I suppose it was a little crowded. Jimmy was popular, Mellie too. I always kinda felt left out, like I had to try harder just to be noticed. It wasn't intentional, I was just quiet, easy to overlook until I got too big to ignore, and by then I was trying not to be noticed.” Clyde had pulled back, retreating into himself as much physically as emotionally.

“You were bullied?” Stensland was surprised that anyone would try to challenge a big man like him.

“Yeah. You ever hear about Columbine growing up?” Clyde prompted after a tense pause.

It took him a few seconds. “The shooting? No, not really, why would- oh... It was bad over here, wasn't it?”

“Yeah, it was. Well, I didn't really fit in, even though my brother did. He tried to look out for me, but I just kept to the library for the most part. Then when it happened... The schools thought that it would help kids to talk about what had happened. It was always about the bullying, they'd talk about how those boys were loners, who wore dark clothes, how they planned out their attack... And every time, I looked up, everyone in the class was staring dead at me.”

“That's... I mean, I guess it was better that they were afraid of you than picking on you but...” Stensland hadn't considered what kind of strain that would put on a person, a child no less.

“Oh no, they didn't stop.” Clyde snorted softly. “They got worse, actually. See, a lot of the schools decided on 'zero-tolerance’ policies. They claimed that it was supposed to stop bullying, of course. Any sign of 'violence’ got you suspended. God forbid you forgot your pocket knife and someone saw it. It didn't matter if you did anything or not, if someone told the staff that they heard you say something, you were pulled up to the principal's office and interrogated.”

“Jesus.” Stensland grimaced, he could only imagine how his bullies would have instantly jumped at the opportunity to abuse such a system.

Clyde's grin was bitter. “Even though I did serve, things got a lot worse after 9/11. People got a lot nastier, a lot less tolerant. I didn't fit in at the best of times, and everyone remembered me as the weird one. I hadn't started working out yet, so I was a beanpole... It was fucked up, but because of it, every year after none of the teachers wanted to teach, just in case someone was affected personally by the attacks, not that anyone out here had any ties to it, and despite the absurdity of the idea of our little town being targeted... Well, because the teachers weren't really supervising, someone decided that it'd be a fun joke to hurl paper airplanes at me...”

“That's sick.” That kids would make light of such a tragedy in that manner, whilst in school on the anniversary of it.

“Kids can be cruel, but, yeah...” Clyde shrugged, customary troubled expression fixing on his face as he stared off.

“You know... There was one aspect about teen shenanigans I was always curious about...” Stensland decided after a delay, hoping to shift the mood to something less altogether dour.

“And what's that?” Clyde drawled, raising an eyebrow.

“Backseat makeouts.” Stensland managed with a challenging smirk, glad he got it out in one go without stammering.

Clyde laughed. “I don't think we'll fit back there.”

“Well that's part of the fun isn't it?” Stensland giggled, pushing the driver's seat forward and sliding back onto the smooth leather of the rear bench seat, crooking his finger with his best come hither stare.

Clyde huffed in amusement, blushing. “Well, don't say I didn't warn you.” He leaned in slowly, leaving the door wide open. Even with Stensland propped up against the side window, legs wrapped around Clyde's waist, Clyde could hardly perch his knees on the seat, his feet dangling out in the open air. The awkwardness persisted only as long as it took to sink into one another's mouths, soon more interested in exploring each other's bodies and rutting their hips together.

Stensland must have freed himself first because the next thing Clyde knew they were both exposed and grasped tightly in Stensland's very capable hands. Clyde groaned, thrusting his hips mindlessly, feeling slickness starting to ease the friction.

“Aw, baby, hell, that feels good.” Clyde rumbled, tasting the slight roughness of Stensland's neck.

For his part, the ginger could only squirm, whimpering enthusiastically as he pushed up into his palms against Clyde's girth. Clyde found his mouth again, nipping at his lips. He moaned, feeling the thin man below him start to tremble, hands twitching spasmodically. He pulled back just enough to watch as Stensland came, catching the other man's release in his own hand.

“Ah, fuck.” Stensland sighed, shaking as he settled into the seat, feeling the sweat clinging through his shirt to the leather seat. His eyes were fixed on the way Clyde was spreading his spend down his own shaft with a serious expression.

“Hey, darling,” He asked gruffly. “Can you...?” He paused, backing away to indicate that he should put his knees to the side.

“I uh, I don't think I'm ready for-” Stensland tensed.

“Nah, not that,” Clyde reassured him. “Let me show you something else to try, just keep your pretty little legs together for me.” He explained, moving closer again, sliding Stensland's jeans past his knees with his prosthetic hand. The slim man watched raptly as Clyde almost shyly pressed his thick cock between his pale legs. The former soldier braced an arm over the backs of both seats and started to work himself to an easy pace.

“This... Definitely is new.” Stensland observed, eyes fixed on the way Clyde's member slipped in and out of view between his legs.

“It's not too uncomfortable, is it?”

“N-no, it's fine, it's... I just wish I hadn't already creamed, it's fucking sexy.” He couldn't decide if he should watch Clyde's face or his dick, starting to clench his thighs in rhythm to draw out low grunts from Clyde.

“You're gorgeous, I've thought so since I first saw you in the glow of the bar, your hair shining like a halo.”

“R-really?” Stensland squeaked.

“Yeah, you're beautiful, fuck, I almost can't believe, that you're here with me... That I'm fucking your great legs.” His head was starting to bow, eyes hooded. “I want to fuck you... One of these days... I'm gonna fuck your soft, pretty little ass, I'll fill you up with my cum and then I'm going to lick it out.” His voice was rough and almost a growl.

Stensland stared up at him with wonder, watching Clyde's teeth grit as he striped come over his belly.

“Shit... I'm sorry, I got carried away there... I...”

“No, it's, I... Fuck... I didn't even know that I would be into that...”

“I just... I don't want to pressure you into feeling like you have to do anything... And... Hell... I'm not going to ask to raw you for your first time...”

Stensland laughed. “You worry too much, Clyde, and that's coming from me.” He pulled his t-shirt down over his belly and Clyde's eyes were drawn to the way that he seemed to rub it in the stickiness below.

“We should... Uh, probably get back on the road.” He pulled up his own pants, smirking. “Wouldn't want someone to come along and report us for indecency.”

Stensland giggled. “I'd say better than decent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the other logistical concerns in writing this chapter was trying to figure out if they would even FIT in the back seat, much less together.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I still need to actually finish watching Bonnie and Clyde for inspiration but I keep falling asleep while watching alone so if you ever want to watch it with me hit me up, I'm Kiyarasabel basically everywhere.


End file.
